Child of Darkness
by HanakoAkibara1
Summary: An unlucky family. That was how they were described. But only one member remained, tasked with making the Kurokos an actual family again. With the help of Serin and the Generation of Miracles, will Tetsuya be able to regain his ability to trust, or will it all go down hill before the others realise what actually happened to their friend...


**Hello peoples! I'm sorry I haven't done anything in a while. I would make up some lame excuse, but I know most of you don't really care about excuses. Chapter 4 of Prince of the Black Ice is coming VERY slowly. I'm struggling to write that particular chapter. So I've given you the beginning of one of my Kuroko no Basuke fanfictions to read until I pick my game back up.**

 **Disclaimer ~ I don't own Kuroko no Basuke or the characters (Even if I wish I did)Enjoy!**

"Hey, Coach?" Hyuga calls, gazing down at the registration form with a concerned look on his face.

"What?" she demands.

Her pissed off mood makes the team captain flinch, but he continues anyway.

"Do you remember that news story three years ago about a family that had possibly the worst luck of the century?" he asks, drawing the attention of the rest of the team.

"Vaguely. Please continue." The expression on her face turns quickly from annoyance to curiosity.

"Well, the story was that there was a car crash that killed a man named Haruki Kuroko and his fourteen year old daughter, Tatsuko," he explains, a frown plastered on his face as he tries to recall what his cop father had told him. "The day after the car crashed, the mother, Mika, committed suicide, and Tatsuko's twin brother, Tetsuya, went missing."

The gym goes dead silent. Not even Kagami dares interrupt the story.

"Dad told me that the Tetsuya kid was kidnapped by some huge illegal organization," Hyuga explains. "And he was found last Tuesday."

Coach Aida's jaw drops at this information, so do those of the other basketball players.

"Wasn't he presumed dead?" Kagami pipes up, suddenly recalling the story. "The story went international, I remember seeing it on the news back in America."

"Well… yes, he was," the Captain confirms. "But dad told me that one day, he just turned up at the police station and told them he was alive."

A shocked silence falls over the students.

"What's more…" Hyuga continues with a slightly grim expression. "He started at Serin today, and his name is on this form."

He lifts the sheet, turns it around and hands it to the bewildered coach.

"'Kuroko Tetsuya'." She reads the form aloud so the others can hear. "'Second year, age 17… reason for joining… used to love basketball, would like to regain that passion'."

She glances up from the sheet at the silent team. She opens her mouth to voice her opinion on the boy, but is cut off by the echoing bang of the gym's door being thrown open. Her mouth hangs open for a second, then she lets out a small yelp when her brain registers the sight of the boy before her.

To Kagami, he looks truly terrifying. The boy's build is slim, but he has still packed on quite a bit of muscle, from what they can see through his shirt. His teal hair is streaked with black dye and held back from his pale forehead with a black headband. His eyes are the same piercing blue as his hair, but look much colder and are devoid of emotion. He's in the school's uniform, but only part of it. He's wearing a white dress shirt with the top two buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up, the school jacket is tied loosely around his waist and the baggy black uniform pants have been replaced with ripped black skinny jeans. His shoes consist of a pair of dark blue and black combat boots. Kagami's wide eyes travel back up to the boy's head. His ears are heavily pierced, with at least ten studs and rings lining each one, plus, a labret piercing gracing his bottom lip. But, out of the boy's entire appearance, the thing that scares him the most, is the tattoos coating the teen's left arm. They're tally marks. And there are hundreds of them. Even with the boy's intimidating look and aura, Kagami can't help but get a little turned on. The guy is hot, and he's not going to deny it.

"A-A-Are y-you Kuroko Tetsuya?" Coach Aida stutters.

The boy narrows his eyes a little, then nods, remaining silent… for the moment. The coach lets out a small sigh, then gestures for Kuroko to come closer. He follows her orders, shutting the gym's door, then walking up to the coach and the captain, stopping about a meter and a half away from them. Riko runs her eyes over the boy a second time, then points a finger in his face.

"Strip," she demands. "Shirt off _now_."

The entire team rolls their eyes at their coach's strange instruction. Kuroko simply nods, then unties and tosses his jacket onto the ground and pulls his dress shirt over his head, not bothering to undo the buttons.

The coach can't help but gape. The boy himself is only around fifteen centimeters taller than Riko, but he is very well toned under his clothing. He portrays a perfectly defined six-pack and biceps that give a satisfactory bulge. She feels a light blush cross her cheeks. He is very handsome, and his muscle tone suits his body shape perfectly. One strange thing she, and everyone else, notice, is the large amount of scarring that weaves across his abdomen and travels up his stomach, stopping at the bottom of his ribs. She can't help but wonder where they came from and who caused them.

She scans his torso again, much slower this time. Her eyes come to a halt on his left pec. Another tattoo sits on the skin over his heart, this time, the color is a beautiful copper, making it look almost Steampunk style. Her eyebrows furrow at the sight. He sees where her eyes stop, and decides to finally speak up.

"MCLVII," he says, just loud enough for the entire team to hear. "It's roman numerals for one thousand, one hundred and fifty-seven."

Riko looks up at his eyes as he speaks. His voice is soft and angelic. It calms her. But she can't help but notice the slight flash of pain that crosses his glittering teal orbs.

"It's the number of days I was with them," he says, his voice dropping to a quiet tone that the other students could barely hear.

The coach unconsciously brings a hand to her chin, frowning in concentration. Kuroko glances over at Hyuga, who gestures for him to put his shirt back on. He does so immediately.

Just as he replaces the jacket around his waist the door slams open yet again, and a highly annoying and bubbly teen rushes in, a dark blue haired boy in tow.

"Hello, Serin~!" Kise calls happily, giving the groaning team an enthusiastic wave.

"Oi, Bakagami!" Aomine shouts, but freezes when he sees the teal haired boy, who has his back to the two intruders.

"W… What?" Kise stammers, staring wide-eyed at the back of Kuroko's head.

They both stand completely still as Kuroko turns to face them. Everyone who can see Kuroko's expression flinches in fear. He's shooting the two Miracles an icy death glare.

"T-T-Tetsu?" Aomine gasps, his tone quieter than it's ever been before.

The teal head merely clicks his tongue in reply and crosses his arms, turning his face away from his former team mates. Tears quickly fill Aomine's eyes and spill onto his cheeks as he stares, open mouthed, at the back of his shadow's head. Kagami places one foot forward and is about to send an insult toward his enemy, when Kise falls to his knees with a thud, causing the redhead to stop and stare in utter disbelief.

"Kurokocchi…" Kise whispers. "Wh… What happened?! You just _disappeared_?! You… You left us! What the heck happened to you?!"

Kuroko's head snaps back to face the blond, whose voice has risen to a shout. Without saying a word, he stalks up to where Kise is sitting and throws a strong kick directly into the boy's stomach.

"You've to be _kidding me_!" he shouts with a growling laugh. "You _shitheads_ left _me_!"

Aomine can't help but flinch at the sound of his quiet, reserved Tetsu _yelling_ and _swearing_. He glances down at his blond friend, who is doubled over, clutching his stomach and gasping in pain. He is truly shocked. He never thought anyone would _kick_ Kise Ryota… well apart from the Kaijo captain, Kasamatsu, and maybe Aomine himself.

"What the hell…" he breathes, looking back and forth between the Phantom and the Copy Cat.

"And _you_!" Kuroko hisses, pointing his silver ringed finger in Aomine's face. "You ruined my life! It was all over for me! I had no one to live for but my twin sister… and she's _dead_!"

The dark-skinned teen leans back a little, trying to move away from the terrifying young man that was once their beloved Kuroko Tetsuya. But he doesn't get to move far before a solid fist collides with his left cheek. His head snaps to the side and he brings a hand up to cradle his throbbing jaw. When he looks back up, Tetsu is gone.

Aomine slumps to the ground in defeat, then lies back with his arms spread out to either side of him and his knees bent. His face stings and he can feel it beginning to swell already.

"What the holy _hell_ just happened?!" Riko shouts in alarm, rushing over to the now hyperventilating Kise.

"Kurokocchi… h-hurt me?" Kise sobs, eyes wide with disbelief.

"He hurt both of us, dumbass," Aomine growls, not moving from his spot on the floor.

"You knew him?" Hyuga asks, reaching out a hand and helping Aomine to his feet.

"Tetsu was… _is_ the Phantom Sixth man of the Generation of Miracles," the tanned teen answers.

Once again, all jaws drop.

"Are you serious?!" Kagami gasps.

"Do I look like I'm joking, Bakagami?!" Aomine shouts, grabbing a fistful of the front of the redhead's shirt.

For once, Kagami doesn't fight back. Despite his air of stupidity, he can tell that both Aomine and the blond are distraught. Aomine's grip loosens a little and his head bows, his eyes are hidden beneath his hair as new tears cascade down his bruised cheek.

"Tetsu was n-never violent," he says in a broken, shaky voice, his grip loosening even more. "He never yelled, he dressed… normally, his fashion was almost boring… Whoever that was, it wasn't the Tetsuya we knew in middle school… That wasn't the Tetsuya we played basketball with… That wasn't the Kuroko Tetsuya who loved basketball from the bottom of his heart… That wasn't the boy we treasured and loved and protected… That wasn't the Generation of Miracles' 'Phantom Sixth Man'…"

"W-What did he do to his hair?" Kise breathes. "It was beautiful before he went m-missing!"

"Seriously?!" Aomine bursts, glaring at the frightened blond. "He may as well have come back from the dead, and you are worrying about his _hair_?! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Kise opens his mouth to comment back, but is cut off by an angry shout from out in the courtyard.

 **Hope you liked it!**

 **Love Hanako 3**


End file.
